Christmas wishes
by E Leonora White
Summary: The Kira case was closed. Light returned to his normal life as soon as he was cleared of suspicion. While he was at home, he felt like his life was empty without a certain black-haired man. * * * Merry Christmas to all :)


Yagami Light was sitting in his room doing his homework. Kira case was already closed, and he returned to his normal life. He was cleared of suspicion that he was Kira, and the only one who was proclaimed guilty of the killings was Kyosuke Higuchi, who was hereditarily executed. Detective L returned the Death note to Shinigami called Rem, and they made a deal that they would no longer bring their notebooks to earth among humans.

And second Death Note was dug up and both notes were sent back into the Shinigami realm.

Light didn't get a chance to see these creatures because L didn't let him touch the notebook. He told him it was for his safety and Light obeyed him. Although he had a strong desire to touch the Death note, in the end he resisted. He didn't want to betray his friend.

As he was doing his homework, he heard someone knocking on the door of his room. "Yes."

"Hi, Light. May I come in?" Sayu peered into the room, waiting for Light to allow her to enter.

"Of course." He turned and saw Sayu holding a notebook and a book in her hands. "Homework again?"

Sayu just nodded little ashamed.

Light immediately set his notebook aside and during that time Sayu settled into the chair beside him.

When they were somewhere in the middle of solving the task, Sayu was getting bored, so she spoke, "Light, can we take a little break? Somehow I can't keep up..."

Light looked at her a little confused and said: "Oh... I'll go a little slower, okay?"

"Okay," she retorted, then surprised him, by asking, "Light, what would you like to get for Christmas? I was planning to buy you something, but I don't know what. Well, I thought, maybe you have some special wish...?"

Light's eyes widened. What would he like to get for Christmas? He didn't think much of the gifts he would like to receive. He already had some gifts for Sayu and his parents, and he was waiting of them to somehow surprise him and choose for him what they thought he might like.

But Sayu tickled his imagination with a question and lifted the cover from his unfulfilled and impossible wish. The one thing that really mattered to him in that moment.

That was probably the only thing in his life that he really wanted and couldn't have.

He sighed deeply as his feelings began to overwhelm him. Nostalgia and sadness crept under his skin. Then after a short pause, he said: "Sayu, I'm afraid you might not be able to fulfill a wish I wish..." he gave her a sad smile, "... but if you can't find anything, buy me some chocolate candy box. It will be enough."

Sayu looked at him in disbelief - Light and chocolate candy? From her early days she knew that Light didn't like eating sweet much. What happened now that he wanted to get some candy for Christmas...?

"Oh... Okay." She retorted, but didn't want to question much about it. But as for Light's mention of an impossible wish, she couldn't remain silent. "And what kind of wish do you have if it's not a secret?" She smiled slightly at him, but she felt it was a sensitive topic. Still, she couldn't resist asking.

Light sighed again and said, "I don't want to talk about it."

Sayu just lowered her head. She has to accept that her brother won't tell her anything about it. "Maybe one day you'll want to talk about it..."

"I doubt it." He retorted.

Sayu definitely had to give up to question her brother. There is no way to get any information out of Light, especially if it is something personal.

'It must be something really important. By the look on his face I think it is unrequited love... or is it because my romantic view of the world around me, that think it is about love.'

Then they went back to doing homework, and they no longer mentioned Christmas wishes or gifts.

It was the first day of Christmas. Each member of the Yagami family found presents for themselves under the Christmas tree. They opened them, and looked at what they got this year.

Latter Sachiko continued to prepare lunch for the family and Sayu and Light were sitting with their father in the living room while they played board games.

When they had finished their lunch, Light went for a walk alone. He wanted to relax a bit and clear his mind while crossing the streets.

The snow creaked under his shoes and the little snowflakes started to fall again. He had his hands in his pockets as he walked slowly.

The kids were playing in the snow and they rejoiced. The streets and parks were full of people in hurry or walking slowly in pairs. The sight of couples kissing, caused sadness in Light's heart. He allowed his mind to wander again into the deepest corner of his mind, where he hid the memory of a certain black-haired man, who was who knew where... Maybe he was solving some cases, or maybe he was celebrating Christmas? Who knows.

But knowing him, that man never rested even when he should sleep. Instead of sleeping, he fattened himself up with sweets and forced himself to stay awake for as long as possible to solve cases.

And the last day they spent together, they ate chocolate candy. It was perhaps the only candy the man offered him without Light refusing it.

The worst thing to him was that he sometimes feelt the weight of the handcuff and the chain on his left wrist.

Sometimes he even tried to fix it. But when he grabbed his wrist, he would remember that it was not longer there, and that he is back in his house and in his room. Then it would tighten in his chest, and the scar on his wrist that remained would always remind him of those times.

He missed him very much, and he wished, he didn't. It hurt too much.

Light often wondered if the man had ever thought of him. Or he forgot about him as soon as he returned to his home land.

He knew that he probably would never know about that...

It was because of these memories that Light loved to walk around the streets alone.

To stay away from everyone close to him that might ruin his few minutes of remembering about detective.

Suddenly he heard his phone ring. He looked at the screen and saw that Sayu was calling him, but he decided to ignore her. He turned off the ring tone, and continued to walk through the streets covered with a white blanket of snow.

The snowflakes still quietly falled on the ground.

After almost an hour walk, Light decided to head home.

When he was one block from his house, he saw in the distance a familiar person approaching him. He narrowed his eyes a little, hoping to see better. Then he spoke to himself, almost voiceless: "Impossible..."

He thought he was hallucinating. In front of him he saw a person in a black coat who looked like a detective. The closer they got to each other, the more certain he was that this was really Detective L. 'But how?... Why is he here...?'

When they were only a few steps away from each other, the man started to smile at him.

Light was completely confused, but he was slowly approaching him. As the distance decreased between them, his heart started to pound faster, and his adrenaline levels rose high in his blood.

And they paused when they were close enough, and looked at each other in silence.

Then detective spoke first, "Hello, Light-kun... we haven't seen each other in a long time."

"Hello, L. Well, maybe it's been about a month and a half... generally it is not that long..." Light replied.

Although it wasn't really long, but it seemed like an eternity to him without a detective... but he doesn't need to know about that.

"Well... yeah, maybe you're right." the detective replied.

"Yeah, but what are you doing here? You have another case in Japan?"

"No I don't, I came here to bring you a present for Christmas." L came closer and reached out a hand with a present. "This is for you."

The brown-haired man looked at him with surprise on his face. "A gift? For me?" He reached out to pick up a beautifully packed green box with a red bow. He started to feel awkward. "Thanks, but you shouldn't have..."

L just smiled and said, "you're welcome."

"I feel stupid now because I have no gift for you..." Light retorted.

"It's okay, you couldn't have known I was coming anyway..."

"I know, but still..." Light looked at the box and his face flushed a little.

"Don't worry, you'll have a chance to buy me some gift next year." L looked at him with amused look on his face. It was interesting to see a young man with redness on his cheeks.

"Next year?" asked Light surprised. So, that means that they will see each other during Christmas again next year...?

"Yeah... otherwise if you don't want to see me again, just say so." L was closing the space between them.

Light became even more nervous. He looked around, for he did not have the courage to look the detective straight in the eye, and his heart was beating faster. "Of course that I would like to see you again next year, but I'm surprised you came here now. I honestly didn't expect that."

"Well, I wanted a little break from work for a change."

"That's what surprises me the most... you having a break from work." Light retorted and started to laugh a little.

"Yeah. A strange thing from me, really." Detective replied and started to smile.

It eased the tension between them a bit.

"Thank you for coming."

"Well, I'm glad I was able to come and to be here..."

"You really came here just to bring me a present...?"

"Basically, yes. But also to see you..." L didn't stop smiling. He came even closer and asked, "and if you would let me, I'd be happy to hug you as well."

Light gulped and said nervously, while he strugled to look nonchalant, "Yes, why not...?"

It isn't awkward, isn't it..? To hug your friend, should be a normal thing.

He began to tremble a little. He hoped the man would think it was from coldness.

Light continued to stand still, waiting. L spread his arms and pulled him into hug.

It was not like a hug from a friend, Light immediately noticed it in the way L pulled him closer. The man's hands rested still on Light's back for a moment, then L lowered them a little. Light shivered again, then he hugged detective back. He continued to tremble with the onslaught of excitement and happiness.

L's head rested on Light's shoulder and Light lowered his head too onto the other man shoulder.

They held each other in the silence for a while, then L spoke to Light's ear, "thank you."

"For what?"

"For your gift to me."

Light was confused, and he didn't know what L was talking about. "What gift? I don't understand..."

"This hug. You could say that this is the best gift you could give me ever..."

Light swalloved hard. His heart clenched in his chest from L's words. Then tears started to form in his eyes, and one rolled down his face.

L noticed that Light was shaking even more, so he released him from his embrace to look him in the face. Then he saw tears in his eyes. "What happened, Light-kun?"

"Don't worry, it's nothing..."

L began to wipe away his tears. "Don't cry, your tears will freeze into crystals on this coldness..."

Light began to laugh at that statement. "L! Tears can't freeze that easily, they're salty... a-and my face is warm."

"Oh, yea... you're right." L grinned, and was happy that he was able to bring a smile back to Light's face.

"You're silly."

L still held Light in his arms and didn't completely release him from his embrace. He planned to do something else, but he hesitated a little. But when they locked their eyes again, he knew he didn't have to worry much about it.

He gently cupped Lights face and placed a kiss on his lips.

Light was surprised, but he expected it to happen at some point as they stood so close to each other. He also had a strong desire to feel and to taste detective's lips.

He tasted sweet, as Light expected, but that mixture of sweet and with L's specific taste was intoxicating to Light.

Then Light slightly opened his mouth, and allowed L to insert his tongue. And when their tongues touched, Light barely suppressed a moan. He suddenly felt hot all around his body.

When they broke the kiss, L said, "you know, I've missed you so much."

"I missed you too..." Light smiled and pulled him back in for another kiss.

At the end, his wish had came true, though it seemed impossible to him until now.


End file.
